


Evening Plans

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I'm just going to throw this down here and hide, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, That's a lie. I know exactly what happened., This started out as fluff. I don't know what happened, Vaginal Sex, chapter 2 is where things get uhh explicit., giving the exarch all of the love he deserves before 5.3 drops, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: It was supposed to be a dinner date.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ink and Quill [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465468
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

It is not often that Feo Ul spends time with the Crystal Exarch these days. A pixie’s attention span can only be spread so far before they lose interest, and with the adventures to be had out and about Norvrandt at the Warrior of Darkness’ side, what fun is there to be had at the side of an old man? 

So he is more than a little surprised when his small friend pops out of the aether during his morning circuit of the Crystarium.

“There you are my [ _friend of crystal_ ],” the pixie crows in delight.

“Feo Ul!” he smiles. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I bring gifts from our _adorable_ sapling’s friends! Her world is filled with such fun,” the king of the Fae declares as they deposit a large, non-descript parcel into the Exarch’s arms with a wave of a long nailed hand. “The pretty Drahn man taught me the nicest song, but the big green one was quite specific that only this was for you.”

A present? From the Warrior of Light’s Free Company?

He had only met a few of them briefly in passing - T'chev Tia had stolen his coinpurse within seconds of meeting him and he had spoken mayhaps once or twice with the near legendary Captain Fhrubrytsyn at the Seventh Heaven.

The Quills had not been particularly famous yet when he had met them. They were recognized as an adventuring crew a slight cut above the rest - they had been part of the force that had infiltrated Castrum Meridianum and stormed the Praetorium for the Ultima Weapon paving the way for Cid Garlond and Eorzea’s Champion to confront Gaius van Baelsar and ultimately the Ascian Lahabrea. Though they were far more well known for their decidedly odd, if fantastical ways of dealing with ‘problems’.

After Black Rose, Captain Fhrubryt and a few of his crew had survived and aided the Ironworks as best they could. 

Captain Fhrubrytsyn’s meticulously kept logs, dutifully preserved by both the Garlond Ironworks and their allies, had offered a unique window into both the world that had been lost and the world that had come after. That they provided clearly legible information pertaining to the Warrior of Light’s adventures had been indispensable.

Moxi Kahkol’s own journal had been safeguarded and salvaged to some extent - however her handwriting had been nigh impossible to interpret and it was said that there were times when words would simply vanish if one’s gaze was to linger overlong on certain pages. 

G’raha Tia had laughed until he had cried the first time the Ironworks of the future had shown him a few of the pages in hopes that his expertise could help decipher a passage they had been _certain_ contained some sort of clue towards solving the mystery of Alexander.

He had had to explain through both laughter and sobs that the pages they had put before him were a grocery list and a cheese pie recipe. He had tried to teach her, he had gotten out through a rapidly tightening throat. Had spent many an evening trying to correct the way she held her pen at Saint Coinach’s Find and the Seventh Heaven - places that meant nothing more than the ruins near the Crystal Tower to the people of that world.

“Thank you my friend,” he smiles at the pixie, offering his winged friend one of the small confections he had kept stored in his robes that he would routinely offer to the children of the Crystarium.

The pixie king crows in delight at the offering and with a bright giggle, vanishes into the aether with a small pop.

Within his private chambers, the Exarch carefully undoes the plain paper wrapping of his parcel from the Source. Tied tightly to the box within is a veritable stack of envelopes and with further inspection each and every one of them is neatly pressed and addressed to G’raha Tia. 

The leader of the Crystarium flips through the envelopes numbered ten in total - his name written in achingly familiar hands on a few of them.

He sits himself down at his desk and stares at the first of the letters, and takes a steadying breath before resolving himself and reaches for his letter opener.

> _Dear G’raha Tia._
> 
> _Or rather good morning old friend!_
> 
> _I must admit that I was not terribly shocked when it came out that ‘twas you who was the one responsible for the Calling of the Scions, but when I heard that our ‘archer extraordinaire’ and resident eccentric scholar of Allag had apparently taken up statescraft - in another world no less - I near fell over from shock!_
> 
> _I hope you liked the collaborative project between the Sons of Saint Coinach and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I am proud to say that the design has proved exceptionally popular and has more than paid for the expedition into the trench, likely in no small part due to how the Champion of Eorzea brings it with her near everywhere she goes._
> 
> _Y_ _ou, my friend are Eorzea’s number one topic of gossip. Any and all are asking ‘who is G’raha Tia’ and ‘what’s his relationship with the Warrior of Light’?_
> 
> _I must admit that we have received multiple letters of inquiry from the strangest of places, but you will be glad to know that interest in the Crystal Tower has been incredibly high and the Sons are enjoying themselves._
> 
> _I would love to tell you that our progress in opening the Crystal Tower is proceeding at a dizzying pace and that we will have the doors open sooner than you may think, but that would ring rather hollow. The Allagans were certainly a confounding and tricky bunch and your expertise is sorely missed._
> 
> _Cid has unfortunately not been able to assist as much as all of us would like, what with there being multiple demands on his mind and expertise throughout the realm and that Nero has apparently gone missing. Again._
> 
> _We’re all doing well G’raha and I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for us. I may not know just what it is that you crossed the rift to another world for and what you needed the Warrior of Light to do there but I know that it must have been dreadfully important._
> 
> _I and the rest of the Sons of Saint Coinach wish you well and look forward to seeing you again._
> 
> _All the best,_
> 
> _Rammbroes Zastertylsyn_
> 
> _P.S. I hope this is not terribly forward of me but I find myself incredibly curious to know how large the pile of gifts our adventurer friend left in front of the Tower had gotten before the gates were opened._

G’raha Tia sets down the letter and blinks away the dampness in his eyes. It was good that the scholars and the Mor Dhona expedition were doing well.

He had missed them terribly over the years since he had awoken to the descendants and inheritors of a centuries old dream.

His gaze falls upon the next letter - his name written in a vaguely familiar and exactingly neat hand. He had read through the Quills' Captain's logs hundreds of thousands of times that he could recognize Loetstymm Fhrubrytsyn's handwriting at a hundred paces.

> _To the Crystal Exarch_ _  
>   
> _
> 
> _Hello Exarch, I’m sorry for the formal address, but I feel like we don’t quite know each other well enough to use given names at this point. My second in command, T’chev Tia, tells me that we’ve met before, but to be perfectly honest I don’t remember it._
> 
> _Introductions are likely in order. I’m Captain Loetstymm Fhrubryt . Adventurer and captain of the La Noscean Free Company the Quills - and I don’t quite appreciate you dragging our little lizard off to another world as often as you do._
> 
> _She likes you for some reason and I’m told that you saved her life, but from my understanding your life is hers by, - and these were her words, by the way, not mine - ‘right of conquest’ and as Captain of this company that makes you my responsibility as well._
> 
> _So welcome aboard your royal Allagan highness. There’s a bunk for you on the airship and you’ll have to share a room with Randal in the house when the time we are properly introduced comes._
> 
> _I know our lizard can be more than a little trouble, but take care of her._
> 
> _Which by the way, means taking care of your own damn self first. Idiot._
> 
> _You can't out stubborn that girl, so just give up and sleep like a normal person!_
> 
> _Loetstymm Fhrubryt_
> 
> _P.S. You can bunk and room with Yesui in my house and airship when you've married her and not a day sooner._

G’raha huffs out a laugh, a small smile on his lips. He once had thoughts of joining up with an adventuring company in his youth. He had always been considered too restless, and odd for a scholar and he had wondered often as a boy, were it not for his eye and its accompanying headaches, would he have been the greatest adventurer to roam the land? To be one of those larger than life figures in the tales of eld, slaying monsters and rescuing lords and ladies as he travelled whither the wind took him.

It was nice to know that he was welcome amongst his Warrior's friends and family. 

He turns his attention to the next letter, this one his name is a messy, ink splattered scrawl haphazardly written across the envelope. He does not recognize this penmanship at all, but he opens the letter regardless.

> _Hi your royal Crystal Exarch-ness!_
> 
> _Moxi’s probably mentioned me a couple of times. Complaining ‘bout me more like than not, but I’ve definitely heard about you._
> 
> _T'chev Tia, adventurer, sailor, rogue and criminally good looking member of the Quills._
> 
> _I think you might remember me, seeing as I stole your purse the first time we met in Mor Dhona a lifetime ago. No hard feelings about that? Well, with you being the ruler of a city-state, I'm sure you could afford to lose three hundred gil seeing as you gave the little lizard a fortune to spend on pickled worms. Word of advice, money won't impress my sister. She appreciates it like any adventurer does, but she finds grand displays of wealth to be off-putting. That Eulmore place sounds downright intolerable unless you’re robbing it._
> 
> _She loves your city by the way. I thought her first love would forever and always be Limsa but your Crystarium has apparently surpassed that. You and your people are the only things she's been talking about any time we have her home for more than a few hours._
> 
> _I suppose this is the part where I'm supposed to threaten your manhood but Moxi is rather fond of it, so you'll receive no threats from me. I will however, as a fellow Miqo'te lover of an Au Ra, offer some advice:_

The following two pages contained words that G'raha could scarcely believe he was reading. The T tribe Tia had put together two pages of _sex tips._ The man had a great deal of suggestions on things that G’raha might try in the bedroom, as well as multiple observations and speculations he had on Au Ra physiology and erogeneous zones - extrapolated from his own experiences and experiments with his own Auri lover.

A part of G'raha is a little interested in some of his fellow Miqo'te's words but most of him is just horrified by the amount of detail the man goes into. He makes it through the first page and upon discovering that the final page of the letter is more of the same, sets the letter down and aside on his desk for later. Were Lyna to come in right now he would have a hard time explaining exactly what has flustered him so to the point that his face is nearly the same colour as his hair. 

He does not know if he will be able to look his lover in the eye after the things the man who calls himself her brother has written. Actually based on the contents he will need to discuss with her just exactly _what_ she has been sharing with the man. Some of his suggestions were a little…

His face burning, G’raha promptly rips open the next letter and the first words are like a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped all over him. 

> _You Crystal Exarch are a complete and utter bastard._
> 
> _How dare you go dragging our dear friend off to another world and throwing her at what may very well be problems of your own making. Blame it on the Ascians all you want, you nearly got her killed and for that I will never forgive you._
> 
> _She may vouch for your character and alleged nobility, but Moxi is a naive idiot, and I know what you Tias are like._
> 
> _Sure you’ve gone and made yourself out as some sort of king in another world or whatever, but you Seeker men are all the same. Scoundrels, liars and thieves!_
> 
> _Moxi's got it in her head that she loves you, and I don't know what sort of Allagan sorcery you have her under, but mark my words Crystal Exarch, I don’t care if you’ve got the power of the entire Allagan Empire in your godsdamned pinky! I will wring your neck and shatter every piece of you that I can get my hands on!_

G'raha flips through the rest of the multi-paged letter from Sela Aliapoh only to find three more pages of much of the same. Threats of grievous bodily harm interspersed with criticisms of his life choices, hair and wardrobe. 

It was...It was refreshing to be confronted with such vitriol - especially from someone who held the Warrior of Light’s wellbeing so dearly to them. 

A small scrap of paper falls out from between the pages, and G’raha finds a small note written in Captain Fhrubryt’s exactingly neat hand. 

> _She had seven more pages of threats and insults, and I am certain that the fifth page was a part of the Necronomicon. It summoned a voidsent when we burnt it._

G’raha blinks and rubs at his eyes as he re-reads the last line, before promptly reaching for the next letter.

> _Dear G'raha Tia_
> 
> _It has come to my attention that you and Moxi Kahkol are intimate with one another. Per Captain Fhrubryt’s decree this makes you crew. Our lizard’s a big girl and is able to make her own decisions, and I know - as Randal is fond of reminding us - that you’re not the worst blighter she could have picked._
> 
> _While I know Kahkol is absolutely overjoyed to see you again, I feel like she has forgotten to bring up some important topics given how much of a scatterbrain she is._
> 
> _While I’m not sure if it will ever happen, given that you’re apparently half crystal and two-hundred years old and she's Au Ra, but apparently Moxi has been riding you like a race chocobo and that can lead to a complication known as pregnancy._
> 
> _While I am not one to deny Kahkol her fun or should she desire to start a family of her own with you, but no child of any Quill is going to be born out of wedlock if I have anything to say about it, so I’d best be receiving a wedding invitation in our next delivery or at least see a ring on our little lizard’s finger the next time she comes home!_
> 
> _Ceceli Celi_

The Crystal Exarch blinks at the letter and blinks once. Twice. Re-reads the letter again, and it is almost comedic in how red he feels his face get. The thought of the Warrior of Light - Yesui - pregnant. With his child.

It sends a shiver down his spine and a warmth in his chest at the image his mind has conjured of his love, belly rounded with new life.

He had once harboured thoughts of fathering a child - a long time ago. When he was a teenager with one glowing red eye and a desperate need to uncover the secrets of it, he had wondered if he would do as his own father had done and sire a child in whom the Royal eyes would hopefully manifest. To continue the search for answers and entrust his hopes to a future generation, that they would be the one to unravel the mystery.

As a youth, G’raha had thought it too cruel and too heavy a burden to place on any child’s shoulders and had resolved himself, as only the young could, to dedicate himself to study and solve the mystery of the Allagan Eye on his own.

That had changed somewhat upon his arrival to Mor Dhona, the exploration of the Crystal Tower and meeting his guiding star and the love of his life. Well, as a young man he had been far more interested in the activities involved in creating a child rather than actual fatherhood.

What would a child of theirs look like? Would they have his eyes? Most likely. After receiving Doga and Unei's gift, G'raha was essentially full-blooded Allagan royalty. Any child of his would be recognized as an heir to the Crystal Tower. He pictures a small Auri child with big Allagan red eyes ringed with silver. Their horns would be dark like their mother’s and with a full head of soft, downy silver-white hair - like Lyna's had been as a girl - she would be the most lovingly spoiled child in two worlds. 

Oh how he _wishes_ they could be real.

He lets himself fantasize about this impossible child for a moment before looking down upon his desk at the chronometer that the Scions had gifted him and startles somewhat at the time. 

Normally Yesui would have arrived a bell prior and dragged him out of his office to glare at him until he ate something.

Come to think of it he has not heard from her at all today, which was most unusual - given how she had appointed herself the title of ‘number-one Grahapa wrangler’ and was wont to appear intermittently at any and all hours of the day. 

His feet have apparently made his plans for the evening, and he promptly gathers up the letters to share with his Warrior. He did have quite a few things to discuss with her about their contents. 

His walk towards the Pendants goes by mostly uninterrupted as most of the citizenry is partaking of their evening meals. 

"Ah Exarch!" Bragi calls out to him, the Ronso waving him over. "Here." 

Today is a day for people to dump things into his arms it seems, as the manager of the markets hands him a large brown paper bag.

"What's all this for?" He laughs nervously.

"You're headed to visit our good lady Kahkol, might as well save myself a trip."

Knowing how incredibly self-sufficient and her incorrigible penchant for doing everything herself, the Warrior of Darkness having someone deliver something to her room sounded - well it sounded very much not like her at all.

His face no longer concealed by a dark cowl, the Exarch's slight frown of concern does not go unnoticed by Bragi who’s voice drops to a lower and more secretive tone.

"She didn't look well, little bit feverish," the man tells him. "She picked up some things herself earlier, but apparently it didn't quite nip it in the bud. Asked if someone could drop off some ingredients for a home remedy." 

G'raha Tia sighs heavily.

He has no doubt that she is in fact sick, and quite severely at that if Bragi had noticed - not to mention that she had miraculously asked for help.

“I will most certainly bring her her medicine,” the Exarch reassures the man. “I had hoped to speak with her about a few reports I had received -” he pauses at the skeptical and amused glint to the marketplace overseer’s eyes. 

Were the Exarch a younger man, he might have pouted and demanded to know what the man thought so funny, but he has not been a young man for over a century now. 

“Ah, is that what they’re calling it these days?” the Ronso who is assuredly far _younger than him_ smiles toothily, and G’raha Tia does not deign to give that a response as he promptly makes his way to the Wandering Stairs.

He stops briefly at the Crystarium's primary tavern to speak with Glynard, to obtain a light meal for two and the knowing grins both barkeep and barmaid give him, has his tail curling beneath his robes in embarrassment.

He had shared that he and the Warrior of Darkness were old friends with the rest of the Crystarium - she was after all a very valued guest - but certainly not the fact that the Crystal Exarch had been madly in love with her for over two centuries. Not that it had stopped any of the citizenry from noticing it themselves.

Parcels in hand, the Crystal Exarch makes his way past the Master of Suites, nodding in acknowledgement as he treads the familiar path to Moxi Kahkol's room.

Approaching the door, his ears twitch at the faint sounds of her breathing coming from within. 

He raps his crystal hand against the suite doors.

The sounds come to an immediate stop, and G'raha waits for his love to come and open the door.

An unusually long time passes and the doors remain closed.

"Moxi?" He knocks again. "I've brought the things you asked of Bragi. Are you alright?"

The sound of his voice seems to startle her as a high-pitched noise and the sound of clattering objects comes from within.

"Ah! Raha!" The Xaela woman's voice comes through the door and G'raha feels his face flush and his tail curls a little at her calling his name.

"I've got your parcels here and I was also hoping to-"

"L-leave them there, please!" She stammers, her voice close and he knows that she is right on the other side of the door. 

"Bragi mentioned you were ill."

"I'm fine!" she declares through the door, her voice tense and strained. 

G’raha sighs heavily at that, his head shaking in exasperation.

“You’re an awful liar my friend.” he stares up at the large double doors to her room. “Don’t make me break the doors down Miss Kahkol. Sturdy they may be, but they’re not the gates to Syrcus.”

His admittedly poor joke is met with silence, and G’raha worries that her illness has her weaker than he thought. An ear pressed to the door he can make out the sound of her on the other side, her breathing heavy and laboured. She certainly sounds ill. 

“Yesui,” he whispers her real name through the door. “You don’t have to shoulder everything yourself.”

The door remains silent and shut and G’raha supposes that if she is going to be this stubborn about it, the gloves would have to come off.

“I’d like to think that there would be no more closed doors between us.” he says, voice soft and solemn. He knows intellectually that sealing the Crystal Tower and himself was the only course of action that he could have taken - knows that by doing so allowed the miracle that brought him to the First to happen and save both his hero and his world. He does not regret that decision. 

He remembers the strained, teary smile she had forced herself to give him as he had walked away into the heart of the Tower, never to be seen again in her lifetime. 

"...Unfair." he thinks he hears her murmur as the door opens slightly and he steps into her suite.

He stares as she brusquely shuts the door, crimson eyes wide at her appearance. Barefoot and clad in what is clearly a hastily thrown on dress, she glances briefly up at him. Her beautiful silver ringed blue eyes are dark with how wide her pupils have gotten, her face flushed and lips slightly swollen from where she has clearly been biting them. 

G'raha carefully averts his gaze from her heaving chest as she tries to control her somewhat laboured breathing. 

She's not wearing a shift - his brain notes highly interested in the slight peaks in the fabric he had glimpsed. He sets the items he brought on the table before turning to face her while she moves back and away from him to sit on the edge of her bed.

She smells _amazing_ , another corner of his brain remarks excitedly.

"I'm… I'm not sick, exactly," she says nervously, refusing to meet his gaze as her hands fidget and her tail swings rapidly behind her against the rumpled sheets. “Just an - an unfortunate side effect I think. From the Light and Hades….and everything.”

“You’re in heat.” G’raha states, as he presses a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from both letting his voice rise too high, and to keep the intoxicatingly sweet smell coming from the Xaela from burying itself in his nose and brain. 

It's unfortunately more than a little late for that, as the room is positively filled with the scent of her. 

“No I’m n-" she begins to deny reflexively, but perhaps recognizing the highly skeptical look he's giving her, she chews worriedly at her bottom lip, she admits to the truth of her state. "Yes."

“...Your brother mentioned that this might happen,” G’raha mumbles through his hand. 

The mention of her adventurer family in the Source has her finally meet his gaze.

“You talked with T’chev?!” she squeaks out quietly.

“They all wrote me letters, I wanted to speak with you about them over dinner - however I…” he swallows thickly as his eyes are drawn to her dress’s rather low neckline before firmly averting his gaze. “I must admit that I am somewhat ignorant towards the peculiarities of Auri physiology. Am I correct in presuming that it is similar to a male Miqo’te’s and can be controlled somewhat through tonics?”

Yesui nods.

“Mine are rare, what with the adventuring life and how often I get doused in aether of all sorts of aspects. But when I do feel one coming on, I normally make the medicine myself. ‘Cept this time it didn’t work,” she says, shifting uncomfortably on her bed and G’raha has to tear his eyes away from her bare thighs. 

“I think with how stagnant the Light made everything, it changed things for the Drahn. They don’t have experience with - with this.” she says. “And with the Lightwardens and that whole mess, I think I’ve grown…. Resistant to stagnation. I took ten times the normal amount and it didn’t help at all.” she finishes in a small distressed sob.

The sound stabs G’raha right through the heart and his body instinctively moves to offer comfort to which she scuttles away from him, retreating to the far side of the bed.

“No! Stay there. I - I won’t be able to - ” she stammers, stifling a groan with her hand. He wonders how long she has been in this state. Judging by the scent that fills the room, she had probably started feeling the full effects of her hormonal shift by mid-day. From memory of his own heats as a youth, he knows how torturous it is to try and deal with it on one’s own. If they were even remotely similar, she must feel like her body is on fire.

The way she reacted to small movements and her heavy breathing, she must be incredibly sensitive at this point. 

He wonders how much or little it would take to make her come undone in this state. 

“Yesui,” he calls her name, drawing her fevered gaze towards him. “Let me help you?”

The look she gives him has his throat run dry.

Twelve have mercy on him, he's going to have to find her a ring before she returns to the Source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be a fluffy piece where our crystal cat boy gets a bunch of letters and a present from his friends and his lizard girlfriend's family in the Source. The original plan was for him to visit her for dinner and they laugh over the letters her family wrote him and the present that her free company got him. They're still going to do that.  
> After G'raha does his best to knock the Warrior of Light up.  
> Also do not do as the Warrior of Light and try and stack potion effects. Always read and follow the label on medications. Trying to stack too many debuffs may lead to unintended side effects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the porn section... with fluff at the end.

Gods this man would be the death of her, she despairs as he grins against her mouth.

"More," she demands, her nails scrabbling for purchase against his back as she bucks into his hand. "Haaah!! Raha, more!" She wails as her tail thrashes about, smacking in reprimand against his arms as he teases her with his crystal fingers, rubbing them between her soaking folds, threatening the opening between her legs, but not moving to where she needs him.

Her breath hitches in a sob as he once again denies her what her heated body so desperately wants.

He presses a soothing kiss to her scaly, fevered brow, only for her hands to shoot up to tangle in his hair, pulling his mouth to hers - her kiss desperate and sloppy as she nips and sucks at any part of him that she can reach.

This is retribution, she thinks hazily as her hips jerk and her insides clench on empty air, his fingers circling her clit far too lightly.

He had complained, more than once about her 'heroic inclinations' bleeding into the bedroom. He took issue that he was more often than not on the receiving end and that she was usually far more preoccupied with his pleasure than her own. 

Her standard response to his complaints was to cheekily reply that he was the one who had suffered a two-hundred year long dry spell and would promptly silence all protests with her mouth around his cock, effectively ending the argument.

She feels like her heat has made her clumsy and stupid. Unable to focus on anything more than the heat of her skin and both the relief and agony that the feel of G'raha's hands beneath her skirt is giving her, she can do little more than beg for the Sharlayan scholar's mercy.

"It’s-! I need! Raha, please!" 

She struggles to articulate the words, but he knows well enough what she wants.

"Hmm," he murmurs deep in his throat. "I suppose you did say please."

The sound she makes when he finally pushes two of his crystal fingers into her sex, his thumb rubbing firmly at her clit is not one she will likely ever live down.

His fingers slide in and out of her, curling and twisting and she cries out at the sensation. It's not enough though. Not nearly enough for her. 

She needs more than his fingers, harder and larger than her own they may be, but it's not enough. She needs more. More than her own fingers, more than the toy she had tossed into her dresser the second she heard his voice at the door. 

His blunt Seeker teeth nip at her aching nipples through the fabric of her dress and she cries out in both pain and pleasure. 

The next thing she knows is that he’s staring up at her wide-eyed as she straddles his waist, rubbing against the hard outline of what she wants through his ridiculous robes that he is _still wearing_.

Her hands feel numb and her fingers have all the dexterity of a drunk Roegadyn as she struggles with the clasps and tangle in the layers of his clothing.

"Rahaa, Raha!" His name falls from her lips in a feverish mantra as she grinds her sex over his achingly hard and infuriatingly still clothed cock. 

The air is warm, heavy and thick with the scent of him and she wants more of it. 

"Gods," he groans. "Forgive me, my love." 

"W-wha-?" She mumbles as her world goes sideways.

"Not yet," he admonishes her firmly as he pins her hands above her head. 

Neither of them are strangers to magic in the bedroom. She is certainly guilty of using spells in ways that would have her teachers frowning in disapproval. Lady Leveva would probably peel off every scale on her body if she knew how she had used her mastery of the astrological arts to turn G’raha into a begging mess that one time in the Ocular. 

A set of aetherial chains keeps her hands away from him and above her head, secured to the headboard as G’raha sets about removing her dress, practically tearing the damn thing off of her with clumsy fumbling hands and planting a series of bruising kisses over every ilm of skin that he reveals.

“I would have you have your pleasure first, more than once,” he informs her between bites, his fingers returning to circle her twitching entrance once more. “I won’t have my seed spilling anywhere but inside of you.”

Yesui chants her fervent approval with a crescendoing series of desperate cries of ‘yes’ and pleas for more. 

She’s not sure what she wants more as she writhes under his hands. The promise of him filling her with his essence or his promise to grant her release from the tension that has coiled itself in and around her whole body. 

He briefly returns to kiss the scales of her neck, his teeth worrying gently at the small exposed portion of her jugular, eliciting a sharp moan that she knows is affecting him greatly from the way his hips jerk against her leg at the sound.

It does not take long for him to have stripped her of what little clothing she had been wearing.

"Azeyma save me, you're gorgeous," he breathes as he sits back on his heels to look at her. The way he looks upon her as if she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, has her stomach twisting in knots, and hips thrusting up against empty air. She wants him so _badly_. Wants him to fill her and bring her to oblivion. 

“Fuck me Raha,” she pleads him, as he flings her ruined dress across the room. She spreads her legs wide to display how wet she is - how badly she needs him.

"Oh don’t worry. I intend to," he assures her, his voice low and crimson eyes serious and promising her everything she wants as he hooks her knees over his shoulders, gripping her tail and buttocks tightly as he promptly buries his face between her legs. 

She thinks she hears the sound of something shattering, but she can’t find it in herself to care at all as her vision goes white and she screams loud enough for all of the Crystarium to hear. 

G’raha Tia knows _exactly_ what she likes as he licks a long stripe over her sex before sealing his lips around her clit. He brings the same amount of focus that he had once used to save her life towards the goal of bringing her over the edge again and again with lips, teeth and tongue.

Eventually - after what feels like an instant and an eternity, she lies loose-limbed and limp, her breath coming out in well-pleasured whimpers and pants and her vision finally comes back to the sight of G'raha Tia licking his lips at a job well done.

She tries to say something - anything , but her voice will not come. 

He removes himself from between her legs and sets about divesting himself of his own clothes, letting them fall to the floor before moving up the bed to better inspect his handiwork. He dispels the chains binding her hands, before sitting up and pulling her into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder as he gently brushes sweat-slicked hair away from her face.

“Better?” he asks and she gives him the slightest of nods as words continue to elude her. 

She feels a little more like herself now, after G'raha has finished eating her out. The fevered heat of her body feels like it has cooled somewhat, her Miqo'te lover's ministrations having proven effective granting her some measure of relief - but as she rubs her thighs together squirming uncomfortably atop the sheets, the heat in her centre burning brighter and hotter than ever - she wants more.

-

G'raha watches the rise and fall of her breasts with interest as she struggles to regain control over her breathing. Her recently released hands settle on the scales at her neck, and his own breath stutters momentarily as he watches her gingerly trace the path of love bites he'd made across her body.

Using his spoken one, he gently covers her hand with his own, infusing healing magic that earns him small noises of contentment as he soothes the marks he made as their hands make their way down her body.

A part of him wants to leave the bruises and bites he's left on her as is - to let any and all who see her know that she is _his - his_ Warrior, _his_ love - and that his claim is to be respected.

On a more primal level, he wants to drown out the aroma of her heat, mask it entirely with the scent of his aether and seed - to stake his claim and warn away any interloping Tias or foreign Nuhns.

But there are no Nuhns or other Tias on the First who would dare to challenge him for her - and she was the one who had rather pointedly staked her claim on him based on what her family had shared with him. 

“Raha,” Yesui whispers breathily, her voice slightly hoarse from screaming, as she lifts a shaky hand to touch his face. His skin _burns_ at her touch and he leans instinctively into her hand as she traces his features in a soft caress across the crystal embedded in his cheek.

"Hmmm?" 

“You liar,” she glares accusingly at him, poking his cheek in reprimand. She reaches downwards, her other hand wrapping around his achingly hard and weeping cock. He is not able to suppress the noise in his throat or the bucking of his hips at the touch.

“You said you were going to fuck me,” she pouts at him, pumping him gently.

“I was getting to that,” he groans as his hips move instinctively towards the friction of her hand. “You seem to have regained your words,” he smiles at her, which she answers with a slight grin of her own.

With her hands now free from their aetherial bonds, she promptly straddles his lap, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the other lining his member up with her entrance.

“Ah, not as tired as you - _oh_ …!” he gasps as she lowers herself onto him, sheathing all of him inside of her at once. 

Azeyma protect him. She burns like the sun, and G’raha Tia grits his teeth with the blinding pleasure that courses through him as his hands immediately reach for her hips to steady her as his beautiful adventurer trembles, her insides fluttering around him and her tail swaying happily behind her as she slowly begins to move. 

It does not take long for her to pick up the pace at which she bounces on his cock, her name nothing more than a desperate chant interspersed with her cries of praise as she rides him. 

She’s close. Very close, and he wants - no _needs_ to see her face as she comes. He needs to outlast her. A line from the letters he had read this afternoon comes back to him, and G’raha Tia supposes that there is no time like the present to test his fellow Tia’s advice.

He flicks his tail up and around to stroke her thigh as his hands circle around her waist to the patch of scales that lead down to her tail.

The sound she makes as he squeezes the base of her tail is one he will be replaying in his mind for days.

“Do it again, oh gods Raha, do that again!” she cries as she practically collapses atop him, body shaking as her sex attempts to wring him dry.

G’raha Tia vaguely wonders if his Allagan ancestors would be ashamed of how he draws upon the energy reservoirs of the Crystal Tower to grant him the fortitude to restrain himself from spilling as he works his lover through her orgasm. 

The expression of bliss that crosses her face sets something off within him - awakening a fire in his heart that promptly overtakes him in an old and ancient instinct. He hooks her knees over his elbows and tumbles her down beneath him. 

She whines unhappily as he withdraws from her, but he does not leave her bereft for long.

He sets her on her belly and pulls her hips up as she clutches one of her pillows tight, before ramming back into her. 

He takes her with a violence he had not thought himself capable of, mouthing messily at where the scales on her neck gave way to skin. Yesui seems to be enjoying it immensely as she lets out a series of high-pitched gasps as he drives the air from her lungs with his thrusts. 

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he growls by her horns as he ruts into the wet heat of her. "I can't believe all of this is mine." He marvels as he brings his hand up the underside of her tail and her voice rises in pitch.

T’chev was right. Her tail was absolutely her weak point. 

“Yes Raha. Yours. All yours. I- I want…!" His Yesui cries as she buries her face into the pillows to muffle her sounds. That won’t do, he decides as he tightens his grip on her tail, giving it a sharp tug as he adjusts the angle of his thrusts earning him a shriek of pleasure and a rush of slick warmth from her as she comes apart once more. 

"Tell me," he whispers as he slows his pace, causing her to mewl in protest. "I want to hear you say it."

She turns her head slightly, her eyes hazy with lust as she bites at her lip.

"I want you Raha." she breathes out quietly. "I want your seed. I want all of you! I want your child! I want all of it!" her voice rising in volume as she begs.

"Give it to me." She whimpers. "Please."

He breathes in deeply through his nose as his tail wraps itself firmly around her leg and he adjusts his grip on her hips, fingers of flesh and crystal digging into scale.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he laughs before finally delivering on his promise to _fuck_ her. 

* * *

G’raha is not sure how long _both_ of their heats last - but the meal he had brought when he had first arrived at her door has grown cold and stale.

It wasn’t moldy at least. Stale bread and jerky is hardly the worst thing either of them have ever eaten, and as Yesui was fond of saying: ‘food is food’. Though given her trip through Amh Areng, G'raha is certain that she was fine with eating just about _anything._

More than a day for sure, and less than a week he thinks, based on vague recollections of his heats as a youth. He hasn't managed to bring himself to check the date. He’s not sure which will be worse, the scolding he is going to get from Lyna or all of the knowing looks and comments he will have to endure from the rest of the Crystarium.

The door to her suite’s bath opens and Yesui Kahkol walks out. G’raha’s nostrils flare and his eyes go wide as the sight and scent of her dressed in his black inner robe. It is a _very_ good look on her, in his completely unbiased opinion.

The Warrior of Darkness is somewhat wobbly on her feet, but her gait is steady enough as she approaches the table, her wet hair dripping all across the letters he has scattered across the surface.

“So they didn’t open it at all? Not even a little?” she asks, as he flicks a quick wind spell at her to both dry her hair and to prevent her from thoroughly ruining his correspondence with her adventurer family. 

“No. Cap was quite clear with Feo Ul in regards to the package and Mitsu bribed them with a song it seems,” he declares around a mouthful of very hard bread. 

The Xaela gives him an odd look at his words as he scans the aforementioned Mitsu’s letter to him. 

Mitsutake Yumishi’s considerably lengthy letter was predominantly apologies for T’chev Tia’s correspondence and how the Raen had strongly disavowed himself of any and all bedroom mishaps that might occur based on the contents therein, the rest of it however were not so subtle demands for more information about his relationship with the Warrior of Light. The Auri man was not interested however in salacious details, but rather far more interested in their romance. He wanted details. Who held who's hand first. Who initiated the first kiss. What did G'raha Tia see when he looked into Moxi Kahkol's eyes the first time they met - and so on.

Yumishi was a bard, he recalled. One of the few Quills to have survived the initial release of Black Rose. Few of his songs had survived the ages, but G’raha had enjoyed the man’s compositions. He's not sure if or how he would answer any of these questions.

“Since when did you call Cap, Cap?” she asks, interrupting his train of thought. “It was always ‘the good Captain’ and ‘your Captain’ with you.”

“I’ve been informed that I am welcome aboard the ship as a member of the Quills. Tis only proper that I-" he starts only to find himself with a lapful of ecstatic and slightly damp Au Ra.

"Ow ow ow," he yelps in sore muscles and an excited, and spiked tail smacking him.

“Really?! Cap said you were crew?” she laughs in giddy delight as she hugs him.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” he smiles as she rubs her horns against his face in a clear expression of joy.

“Means he likes you!” she beams up at him, pressing a quick peck to the crystal of his cheek.

“Speaking of your family,” G’raha says as he sets Mitsutake’s letter down. “Why does T’chev know so much about… I mean, Mitsutake is a man ...” he flounders trying to find the most appropriate way to ask why the T tribe Tia knows so much about their - intimate moments.

Yesui seems to pick up on what he's struggling to say as her face goes crimson and her tail begins to tap against his leg in an agitated rhythm. She also promptly tries to bury her face in his shoulder.

"Ah. Right. Um… you know how the Echo manifests itself differently between individuals? Like how, mine is much more combat oriented, whereas Krile can speak with animals, like Cece can talk to birds? Well uh… The Echo occasionally throws T'chev into my head, so he sees, hears and feels everything I do sometimes." she mumbles. 

G'raha freezes momentarily at this revelation. 

"So he’s…"

He's not sure how he feels about his lover's brother knowing what he looks like naked. 

"Probably." She mumbles into his shoulder. "I don't know what he's seen unless he tells me after." Her tail stops its nervous movement and she looks up at him, her expression one of curious suspicion. "Is that why you tried to put your tail in my-"

"He made suggestions, some better than others," he interrupts her hurriedly, before the reminder of _that_ disaster causes him to expire on the spot. He doesn't think he or his tail will ever fully recover from that embarrassment. 

She makes a small noise of amusement before tensing up suddenly in his arms.

G'raha does not have the opportunity to ask what has startled her, when the smell reaches his nose and he spots the milky white fluid trickling down her thigh.

"Shite," she curses. 

"Now I know why Chev looks so pleased with himself sometimes when Mitsu complains about stains," she says glaring up at him with mock offense. "You Miqo'te are _messy_. I’ll have to take another bath."

G'raha cannot help but smile, as he brings his arms around her, pulling her closer, his spoken hand resting possessively over her presently flat abdomen. 

Seeker men were known to be particularly adept at siring children - Nuhn and Tia both - and a Seeker’s heat was usually spent with more than one partner. While he is not certain if the somewhat excessive amount of his seed that he had poured into her had quickened, his mind goes back to that daydream he had of running his hands over a pregnant Yesui’s belly.

"Later," he lets out in a rumbling purr, nuzzling into the damp hair over her horns, breathing in the scent of her. "You need to eat something."

He feels her shiver at the vibrations of his voice against his back as she leans her head back against his shoulder, her eyes hooded with mischief.

“Join me?”

G’raha chuckles at that. “Later,” he insists pushing her out of his lap as he rises to his feet. “I would like to at least get through the rest of these letters.”

“Sela’s is probably all threats, and don’t believe any of Mally’s lies!” Yesui declares authoritatively as she promptly seats herself in his now vacant chair, stealing a hard piece of bread from his plate. “I’m far more interested in what’s in the box.”

To be entirely honest he is as well. 

“ _Libra_.” Good. It wasn’t cursed.

“Did you just...?” 

“Captain Fhrubrytsyn said that Sela tried to send me a page from the Necronomicon,” he says by way of explanation and the Warrior of Darkness simply sighs, as he carefully undoes the plain string and paper wrapping and lifts the top off the box. 

“Oh my.”

“Is that...?” Yesui stares as G’raha lifts the gift the Quills had sent him out of the box.

An exquisitely made mammet with silver hair, dark horns and piercing blue eyes ringed with silver. G’raha had seen one very much like this in the world after the Eighth Umbral Calamity, though that one had hardly been in pristine condition.

“They made a mammet of me?” the Champion of Eorzea squeaks in horror.

G’raha inspects the tag attached to the mammet’s armoured boot. 

“‘Embark on adventures untold hero!’” he reads aloud for Yesui’s benefit. “‘Take the road less traveled, dive beneath the oceans and take wing upon the eternal wind! Eorzea is yours to discover alongside the Dress-up Au Ra Adventurer. Each outfit sold separately. Not suitable for children aged three and under. Mammet will be rendered inoperable if submerged in water.’”

He glances over, smiling gently at the way his very own Au Ra adventurer is covering her face in embarrassment.

“Manufactured by the House of Splendors if I’m not mistaken,” G’raha says as he removes the tag and peers back into the box for the activation crystal. He finds both the crystal and a small hand-written note in an unfamiliar hand.

> _To G’raha Tia,_
> 
> _The Captain thought it was somewhat unfair that Moxi is going about dragging something in your likeness across all of Eorzea, so he got me to convince Tataru to part with one of her prototype mammets for you. We boxed and tagged it like it’s one of the mammets available to the general public, but this is one of the five prototypes Tataru got Godbert Manderville to make, so it will do a bit more than nod stoically every so often._
> 
> _T’chev said something about cracking coin purses and this apparently means that you’re owed a mammet worth several million gil - but the Captain agreed so here you go._
> 
> _We didn’t bankrupt ourselves, but since I’m going to have to forego ale for a few months, I would make a request of you._
> 
> _When you do marry our little lizard, I pray that the two of you simply elope and invite none of us. Just send us a card or something._
> 
> _That would be much appreciated. I’ve had enough of weddings._
> 
> _Randal Hooper._

“They’ve been making mammets of me?!” the Hero of the Source seems utterly flabbergasted by the concept.

“They’ve made mammets of _me_ ,” G’raha reminds her.

“But you’re _you_!” she exclaims. “Of course they would make mammets of you!”

He cannot help but laugh at her perplexed expression. 

“My dear adventurer,” he smiles, taking her hand in both of his. “You are Eorzea’s guiding star. I sincerely doubt anyone who has met you would not want a mammet of the kindest hero in all the worlds at their side.” 

She opens her mouth to no doubt protest something along the lines of how being blessed with the Echo, slaying primals and ending wars did not make her a likely multi-million gil mammet-worthy person, but he silences her with a gentle kiss. 

“Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_>;;  
> (she totally says yes btw and they all live happily ever after. G'raha manages to find a way to build like a rainbow bridge that connects the First and Source and EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND NOTHING REALLY BAD HAPPENS - the 5.3 trailer has me concerned and anxious and the only way to cope has been to vomit words onto a page)
> 
> Thanks for reading my self-indulgent, somewhat vague ramblings.


End file.
